¡Secretos del Capítan!
by Skipper Ronaldo
Summary: Kowalski, Rico y Cabo encuentran una caja con las cosas personales y privadas de Skipper y tras usmear en ella el cientifico encuentra algo de lo que creia que su capítan no era capaz. Mi primer FIC! Lean y descubran!
1. Propiedad de Skipper: ¡NO ABRIR!

**_Hola a todos! Les agradesco mucho venir y leer mi primer Fic de Los Pinguinos de Madagascar (Y tambien el primero de todos xD). Pasenle y Lean! Espero y les guste!_**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en el Zoológico de Central Park, hermoso clima para que fuera un viernes en la tarde, pareciese que no había muchos visitantes y además de que todos los animales del Zoológico estaban haciendo sus cosas rutinarias, los lémures se encontraban en su mini bar comiendo fruta y smoothies y a la vez escuchando un poco de música con bajo volumen, Marlene estaba nadando un rato en su estanque y los pingüinos estaban en su cuartel general, era un ambiente muy acogedor y muy tranquilo, cada uno estaba en sus respectivas actividades, Cabo se encontraba jugando con su lunacornio en su litera, Skipper estaba sentado en la mesa con su taza de café con pescado, Rico estaba limpiando y peinando a su querida y amada Perky y Kowalski estaba en su laboratorio, no era sorpresa que pasará casi un día completo en ese lugar… por qué ese mismo día desde la mañana estaba ahí dentro y además ni siquiera había almorzado, por si acaso Cabo guardo el desayuno de Kowalski en el refrigerador. Cuando Kowalski estaba en su laboratorio se escuchaban ruidos intensos como el soplete, choques de metal, a veces se podía oír que la mesa de trabajo era golpeada por cosas pesadas… como si Kowalski dejase caer alguna máquina o herramienta de gran peso. En fin, era un día hermoso y soleado, era un viernes muy lindo, nunca se había visto o apreciado uno así… y mas en Nueva York y como era un clima muy templado y cálido al mismo tiempo… todos quisieron disfrutarlo descansando y es que además pareciese que no iba haber otro igual.<p>

**CAPITULO 1: "PROPIEDAD DE SKIPPER"**

Estaban todos muy tranquilos en el cuartel…un silencio muy cómodo y acogedor, a Skipper ya casi se le acaba el café que tenía en su tasa, solo le quedaba un trago más y Rico ya casi terminaba de peinar todo el cabello de su muñeca…puesto que hace mucho que no lo hacía, por el contrario desde el laboratorio de Kowalski se oían ruidos muy estruendosos que interrumpían este gran silencio, Skipper solo echaba miradas de curiosidad hacia la puerta del laboratorio cuando escuchaba esos ruidos, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Kowalski ahí dentro, pero en fin…no le daba importancia.

Justo cuando Skipper se proponía a dar el último sorbo a su café…sale Kowalski golpeando la puerta con una de sus patas y haciendo que esta golpeé la pared muy fuerte y gritó:

**Kowalski:** ¡Lo logré! –Dijo mientras alzaba una máquina de aspecto pesado en el aire con las aletas.

Skipper solo enarco una ceja, Cabo y Rico voltearon a ver a Kowalski.

**Skipper:** ¿Qué lograste? Y ¿Por qué llevas un microondas en las aletas? –Dijo mientras señalaba la máquina.

**Kowalski:** ¿Crees que es un microondas? –Dijo mientras golpeaba suavemente la máquina con una de sus alas.

**Skipper:** ¿Qué acaso no lo es?

**Kowalski:** La verdad…no!

**Skipper:** Entonces…¿Qué es?

**Kowalski:** Me alegra que lo preguntes…verás…esta cosa que tengo aquí la llamo: "El Tostacocinaazafriedor Instantáneo 3000"

Skipper, Rico y Cabo cruzaron miradas y vieron a Kowalski con recelo, un silencio se hizo presente por un momento, Skipper solo dio el último sorbo a su café, se levanto de la mesa, fue hacia Kowalski y dijo:

**Skipper:** Kowalski…escúchame….solo te preguntaré una cosa: ¿Esta máquina es peligrosa? ¿Destruirá al Mundo? ¿Nos causará daño físico o emocional?

Kowalski miro por todos lados la máquina y dijo:

**Kowalski:** Creo que no -Dijo mientras daba una ultima checada y devolvía la mirada hacia Skipper.

**Skipper:** ¡Bien! Y ¿Qué hace?

**Kowalski:** Con gusto les mostraré…verán…esta máquina nos permitirá tostar, cocinar, asar o freír cualquier alimento crudo ó precalentado en solo un segundo. Por ejemplo…nuestros pescados.

Rico y Cabo volvieron a cruzar miradas, sonrieron y fueron hacia Kowalski, se oía interesante el invento.

**Cabo**: ¿Cómo funciona?

**Kowalski**: Les explicare…miren…lo que tienen que hacer es presionar este botón que esta aquí para abrir la pequeña puerta del invento (Kowalski apretó el botón)…una vez abierta…necesitarán meter el alimento…

**Kowalski**: ¡Rico Pescado! –Dijo mientras estiraba su aleta hacía el pingüino loco.

Rico regurgito un gran pescado de su estomago en la aleta de el mas alto…estaba todo babeado y húmedo pero al científico no le importo.

**Kowalski**: Una vez que tengan el alimento introdúzcanlo en la pequeña cámara que esta aquí. (Kowalski lo hizo)… una vez hecho esto…van a cerrar la puerta (Kowalski la cerro)…ya que lo hayan hecho…aquí en este panel que esta aquí arriba de este botón van a elegir como quieren que quede el alimento: Tostado, Cocinado, Asado…etcétera…en nuestro caso voy a elegir **Freír**(Kowalski presiono el botón de freír)…ya que hayan hecho esto...aquí al lado del panel hay un medidor de temperatura, sirve para que ustedes elijan a cuantos grados lo quieren freír…por default…la máquina lo va a freír a 250°C pero ustedes elijan a su gusto…traten de que no se les queme…ó podría causar muchos problemas…les recomiendo que lo cocinen a 300°C para que no quede tan caliente…en fin, una vez que hayan hecho TODO lo anterior…van presionar este pequeño botón verde que esta debajo del panel…cuando lo hagan…la máquina analizará el alimento y calculará el tiempo exacto de su cocción. ¿Preguntas?

Skipper, Cabo y Rico se quedaron algo sorprendidos con este nuevo aparato de Kowalski, pareciese que no era peligroso ni dañino para ellos ni el mundo, era sensacional en algún aspecto, los rostros se les inundaron en sonrisas, Kowalski vio esto y se alegro... se sentía feliz.

**Skipper**: Tengo que admitir que es impresionante este nuevo invento, Kowalski…de verdad…increíble...y la explicación muy completa.

**Cabo**: Sí…hasta Rico le entendió.

Rico guiño un ojo y le hecho una sonrisa a Kowalski afirmando lo que Cabo dijo.

**Kowalski**: Bueno…gracias.

**Skipper**: Y ¿Qué estamos esperando? Probemos esa máquina.

**Kowalski**: Claro!

Kowalski tomo el invento de nuevo y apretó el botón para que empezará a Freír el pescado. La máquina hizo lo que el científico dijo al final…analizo el pescado, pero de pronto la máquina empezó a sacudirse bruscamente entre las aletas de Kowalski lo que causo que este la dejase caer sobre el suelo, La máquina empezó a echar humo desde adentro...donde estaban los circuitos, todos se hicieron para atrás unos cuantos centímetros…no quería que les explotase cerca el objeto. Skipper se puso las aletas en la cintura y miro a Kowalski con recelo y dijo:

**Skipper**: ¿Es normal que haga eso, Kowalski?

**Kowalski**: Bueno…como no lo he probado…tal vez –Dijo mientras miraba a la máquina con preocupación.

La máquina empezó a soltar piezas, haciendo que sean disparadas por todo el cuartel. Sin previo aviso…el pescado salio disparado desde el interior de la cámara hacia la cara de Cabo…lo que causo que la golpeara lo bastante fuerte como para que este cayera al suelo. Skipper vio esto y con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro dijo:

**Skipper**: Me equivoque…esta máquina nos causo daño físico… (Volteo a ver la cabeza de Cabo, vio que tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en forma de pescado)y probablemente emocional…bueno…nada mas a Cabo.

La máquina exploto, Rico, Skipper y Kowalski se taparon los rostros y los retiraron un poco, cuando todo el humo desapareció, Kowalski quería ver como quedo el invento… por suerte la máquina no estallo en miles de pedazos…unas cuantas piezas si estaban regadas por el suelo…pero la máquina estaba casi completa…era bueno eso…por que así Kowalski no la repararía desde cero, solo tendría que cambiar los circuitos internos y cambiar algunas piezas que estaban algo quemadas.

**Skipper**: Bueno Kowalski…al parecer hiciste que Cabo perdiera el conocimiento…y lo mas raro fue que con un pescado…

Kowalski fue con Cabo, estaba tirado ahí sin moverse, cerca de el estaba el pescado…el lo tomo y dijo:

**Kowalski**: Pero mira…el pescado si quedo frito…

De repente Rico salio de quien sabe donde y se comió el pescado…arrancándolo de la aleta de Kowalski.

**Kowalski**: Bueno…Rico ya se lo comió…

Rico dejo de masticar y escupió un trozo de ese mismo pescado en su aleta, este lo arrimo a Kowalski…quería compartirlo con el.

**Kowalski**: No, Gracias…es todo tuyo….

Rico se encorvo de hombros, y de un solo bocado se trago el último trozo del pescado. Kowalski se levanto de con Cabo y fue donde estaba la máquina, la recogió y le hecho unas cuantas miradas. Skipper le pregunto:

**Skipper**: ¿Podrás repararla?

**Kowalski**: Creo que sí…utilizare algunas piezas de mis otros inventos para remplazar las faltantes…más o menos me llevará un día…máximo 3.

**Skipper**: Bueno…entre más pronto…mejor.

**Kowalski**: Mas vale que empiece ya…

Kowalski fue hacia su laboratorio, la puerta estaba abierta, así que tomo de la perilla a la puerta para poder cerrarla mientras entraba, antes de que Kowalski la cerrará completamente…asomo la cabeza por la fisura de la puerta y el muro y dijo:

**Kowalski**: Cuando despierte Cabo…díganle que el pescado si quedo frito.

Skipper lo miro con cara de enojo…encarco una ceja y dijo:

**Skipper**: ¬¬' Sí, claro… ¿No quieres que le diga algo más?

Kowalski pensó por un momento…y dijo:

**Kowalski**: Ah, si…también díganle que lo siento.

Kowalski cerró la puerta completamente.

Rico y Skipper volvieron hacia con Cabo, todavía estaba inconciente, Rico lo levanto un poco por el cuello y le dio unas cuantas cachetadas, Skipper tomo las aletas de Rico y las hizo a un lado, Rico lo miro al rostro y Skipper movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha indicando que no lo cachetee. Skipper estiro su aleta hacia el pico de Rico y dijo:

**Skipper**: ¡Winkie!

Rico regurgito un Winkie en la aleta de Skipper, este lo abrió y arrojo la envoltura, el chocolate lo paso cerca de la nariz de Cabo para ver si reaccionaba. Este lo hizo inmediatamente y al igual que Rico con el pescado de Kowalski le arranco el chocolate de la aleta de Skipper.

**Skipper**: Wow! De verdad te gustan los winkies.

**Cabo**: Son mi dulce favorito. –Dijo mientras daba unas lamidas al chocolate

**Skipper**: En fin…¿Estas bien? ¿No perdiste la memoria? ¿No recibiste derrame cerebral?

**Cabo**: Mmmmm…no

**Skipper**: Bien…Kowalski me dijo que te dijera que el pescado quedo frito y que lo sentía por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza que recibiste.

**Cabo**: OK…disculpa aceptada

**Skipper**: Bueno…Kowalski se metió a su laboratorio a reparar la máquina…por lo que me dijo…no saldrá hasta mañana…no hay que molestarlo…

**Cabo**: Ok… Y ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

**Skipper**: No sé…¿Ver la tele?

**Cabo**: Sí, ¡Los lunacornios!

**Skipper/Rico**: ¬¬'

**VOLVIENDO CON KOWALSKI**

El científico puso la máquina sobre la mesa de trabajo…prendió una lámpara que estaba al lado suyo, se puso unas gafas de lente verde y comenzó a analizar el objeto, saco su libreta para anotar que piezas necesitaba, este lo hizo y volteo a ver en un rincón del laboratorio, ahí estaban todos sus inventos, el se levanto de la mesa y camino lentamente y rascándose la panza y bostezando, se arrodillo junto a los inventos y comenzó a buscar alguno que tenga la pieza necesitante que tenía en mente, ya casi tenia las aletas cargadas de inventos y se disponía a ir otra vez a la mesa de trabajo pero…algo lo detuvo…observo que había algo inusual junto a los inventos viejos….**UNA ****CAJA,****UNA ****CAJA ****GRANDE**, los inventos que tenía en las aletas los puso en el piso al lado de el y con una cara de recelo comenzó a retirar lo que le estorbaba para poder llegar a la caja, cuando lo hizo la tomo con una de sus aletas, se vio necesario que utilizará las dos…ya que estaba muy pesada, intento sacarla pero todos los inventos le estorbaban, se atoraba cuando intentaba sacarla…luego de varios segundos logro ya tenerla en sus aletas, Kowalski la miro bastante tiempo, la veía por todos lados, al costado derecho tenia una etiqueta que decía: **"****PROPIEDAD ****DE ****SKIPPER,****¡NO ****ABRIR!****"**. Esto llamo la atención del científico…pero no quería meterse en problemas…así que ni siquiera la abrió y la dejo donde estaba. El solo tomo lo que necesitaba, se levanto y se fue a la mesa de trabajo y se sentó, pero antes de que comenzase a trabajar volteo a ver a través del hombro derecho los inventos viejos que estaban en el rincón…luego se rasco la cabeza, se froto el rostro con una de las aletas y trato de olvidarse de ese objeto extraño reparando la máquina descompuesta... pero haga lo que haga no podrá olvidar de ninguna forma esa caja, la curiosidad lo estaba consumiendo. Lo único que le vino a la mente cuando la vio fue:

**¿Y esta caja que hace aquí?**

**Y pase lo que pase…la abrirá con o sin compañía por**

**Tan solo saber que contiene…**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow wow! ¿Qué contendra esa caja? ¿Que secretos ocultará Skipper? Ya me encuentro escribiendo la 2da parte!...Actualización muy pronto! Dejen Reviews!<strong>


	2. Nuevos Involucrados

Kowalski se esforzaba en no tratar de pensar en aquella gran caja, por mas que trataba no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese gran pensamiento, y le es comprensible pues la curiosidad lo estaba "Poseiendo", todo el sudor que corría por su frente, por su cuello, por encima de sus ojos que caian sobre la mesa de metal, muy constantemente se limpiaba con su aleta esa gran cantidad de agua ensalada de su cabeza y del cuello, cada minuto se tallaba los ojos por que una o varias cantidades de sudor le pasabar por encima de sus retinas, a cada momento Kowalski se equivocaba de piezas o se le salian de las aletas, estas mismas se le quemaban con el soplete constantemente...estaba totalmente desconcentrado, no dejaba de pensar en aquel objeto de cartón, por mas que se golpeaba la cabeza no podía dejar de imaginar ¿Qué cosas intimas guardaba Skipper? ¿Qué secretos ocultaba? ¿Por qué nunca su lider les habia mencionado a sus cadetes sobre esta caja? Se supone que son los mejores amigos...casi una familia, entre ellos nunca se ocultarían secretos...si esque acaso su capitan no les hablo sobre esa caja tal vez seria por que son cosas muy muy personales y privadas...o tal vez sea por que no quiere que sus amigos...sean lastimados con cosas que no deberia de enterarse...esto intrigaba mucho al mas alto...su mente estaba apunto de explotar...con todas sus fuerzas mentales trataba de que esos pensamientos no entrasen a su mente...cerraba con fuerza los ojos...hechaba gemidos roncos, "Estupidos pensamientos...VALLANSE!", se decia a si mismo en voz baja...sudaba constantemente y la mesa ya pareciese como si una llovia le hubiera caido...pero en vez de ser gotas de lluvia...eran de sudor...estaba muy nervioso y ancioso...sentia como su vientre temblaba, como su corazón latia intensamente...la única forma de relajarse sería: Abrir esa caja y ver que secretos implanto Skipper dentro de ella.

Luego de mucho rato de reparaciones en el objeto que había inventado...se sentia muy agotado y cansado...ya era de noche y no había comido desde la mañana...pero este no sentia apetito... estaba muy consentrado en construir ese tostacocinaazafriedor que ni una sola vez le paso por la mente la frase tipica: "¿Ya comi?". Apago el soplete y lo dejo en un estante que estaba al lado de su mesa de trabajo, luego recargo las aletas en el escritorio y bajo la cabeza...luego se froto esta misma y despues se rasco la nuca y penso: "¿Por que me tubo que pasar esto a mi? No creo que haya sido el destino quien puso esa caja en ese montonadero de inventos para que yo mismo la encontrase...pero ¿Por que Skipper la puso ahi?" Esa era la pregunta que le había llegado a la mente como si un rayo cayera a la Tierra, Sin pensarlo Kowalski se levanto del escritorio y fue hacia donde los inventos, se arrodillo, busco la caja y una vez que la tenia bajo su control... se levanto y fue hacia el escritorio y la puso ahi, muy lentamente Kowalski se alejo de ella...pasos lentos hacia atras...sin despegar la mirada de aquel objeto...pensó:

-¿¡Qué hago! ¿La abro...o no la abro?- Se dijo a si mismo...un poco descontrolado.

Ni pensar que todos los demas estaban a tan solo abrir la puerta del laboratorio y descubrirlo con aquella caja, lo peor que podia ocurrir en ese momento seria que Skipper entrase de sorpresa, no queria arriesgarse a que eso ocurriese...asi que tomo la caja y rápidamente la dejo donde estaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, Kowalski abrio la puerta del Laboratorio y asomo la cabeza y logro ver a sus amigos sentados en la mesa viendo el televisor y comiendo pescado muy tranquilamente, platicando y riendo muy amistosamente mientras veian un programa de comedia. El tenia ya mucha hambre...se le estaba haciendo agua la boca de tan solo ver los pescados en la mesa...y mas cuando alcanzaba a olerlos...asi que, Kowalski volvio al laboratorio y tomo una toalla y se seco el sudor que estaba en sus plumas, este cuando termino puso sobre la mesa esa toalla, se acomodo las plumas que quedaron algo desacomodadas tras usarla, puso una sonrisa en su pico...tomo la perilla de la puerta...suspiro... y salio de donde estaba, todos los que estaban en la mesa dirijieron la mirada a Kowalski que salia muy alegre y tranquilo del laboratorio, "Solo discimula que no ha pasado nada...vamos...una sonrisita y una actitud tranquila...puedes hacerlo...no creo que sea tan dificil" Penso para si mismo.

-¿Por que tan alegre? -Dijo el lider mientras masticaba.

-Al parecer voy a terminar de reparar la máquina mas pronto...tal vez mañana en la noche -Dijo mientras se acercaba a su respectivo lugar en la mesa.

-Que bien! -Dijo el mas joven, mientras ponia el pescado del cientifico enfrente suyo.- Oye...guarde tu pescado del almuerzo en el refrigerador...por si quieres ir por el-.

-Ok...gracias y perdon por lo del golpe con el pescado...no era mi intencion...- Dijo el cientifico en un tono timido.

-No te preocupes! No me paso nada - Dijo el mas joven mientras le tocaba el hombro a Kowalski y le daba unas cuantas palmadas.

El mas alto se levanto de la mesa y fue hacia el refrigerador y de ahi saco el pescado que le habia guardado Cabo, fue otra vez a la mesa y lo puso junto al que tenia. Durante todo el rato de la cena, todos estaban entretenidos viendo el televisor, debes en cuando se soltaban a reir por que pasaban o decian algo gracioso en el programa que estaban viendo, menos Kowalski...que todavia no dejaba de pensar en aquella caja. Ponia caras serias mientras daba mordidas a sus pescados y mantenia la mirada fija en la mesa, tenia recargada la aleta en el costado derecho de su pico...asi como si estubiera aburrido. Rico vio al genio con recelo y encarco una ceja, con un tono amable le pregunto:

-¿Tas bien? - Dijo el psicopata.

-Si, si...estoy bien! - Le sonrio el cientifico.

-¿Segulo? - Volvio a preguntar el experto en armas.

-Si encerio...estoy bien...no te preocupes - Afirmo el mas alto.

Rico solo dirigio la mirada al televisor continuo viendo el respectivo programa junto con los demas. Luego de varios minutos todos terminaron de cenar y se preparaban para irse a dormir.

-Es hora de dormir...¡Todos a sus literas! - Ordeno el Capitan.

-"Tal vez si duermo un poco me relaje...no estaria mal echarse un sueñito jeje!" - Penso el cientifico bostezando.

Al cabo de varios minutos todos ya estaban acostados y acurrucados en sus respectivas camas.

-Buenas noches muchachos...hasta mañana! - Dijo el lider en tono de cansancio y sin energías.

-¡Buenas noches! - Dijeron los otros 3 pinguinos.

Tras pasar un buen rato, todos ya estaban totalmente dormidos, se podian escuchar los ronquidos de todos, las respiraciones profundas, los sonidos clasicos de cuando uno se acomoda en otra posición...era un ambiente envuelto totalmente en la oscuridad y en sueños profundos. Cada uno gozaba poder estar descansando...menos...Kowalski. A cada rato se movía en su cama...no encontraba una posición comoda, gemia roncosamente, sentia que se revolvia el estomago, sudaba constantemente, ojeras moradas y negras se le formaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los poros se le abrian y cerraban y sentía como una briza fría pasaba por su cuerpo...haciendo que se retorciera, en ese mismo instante abrio los ojos y se sento sobre su dicha cama con los pies hacia afuera... se tallo los ojos muy fuerte haciendo que se le irritaran y que se le pusieran rojos, este mismo se quedo mirando el suelo un buen rato...y luego bostezo...el si tenia sueño...pero por alguna razón no lograba pegar los ojos...erán ya las 2:23 de la madrugada y el realmente estaba muy cansado y sentia que los ojos le pesaban, pero por mas que trataba...no lograba conseguir el sueño. La imagen de esa misteriosa caja lo mantenia tan inquieto, que le era imposible dormir… Su curisosidad…esa ingrata que poseian todos los cientificos comenzaba a zumbar en su craneo cual abejas molestas. Pero…¿Acaso desobedeceria las ordenes de Skipper?, eso que le impuso de "no tocar!"

-No, nunca faltaria a algo que dijo mi capitan – rió bajito nerviosamente, pero nada mas intentar acomodarse en su cama denuevo…su cuerpo se puso en piloto automatico y en segundos estaba intentando saltar de su litera, para ir camino a despejar su curiosidad… con cuidado, le tomo solo unos segundos salir de su cama y tocar el piso…ahora a oscuras intentaba caminar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El primer punto inicial fue facil, solo dar un par de pasos para alejarse de las literas de concreto…

"¿Kowalski?" una voz en la oscuridad se hizo oír, sobresaltando al cientifico que se volvió…ya que había reconocido a la perfeccion esa voz, era la de cabo.

-¡Cabo! .exclamo bajito.

¿¡Qué haces despierto a esta hora! .Le contesto el mas joven mientras caminaba hacia el mas alto.

En ese momento, un sonido provino de una de las literas, de la de Rico...que por consiguiente se levanto y volteo a ver a los dos pinguinos que estaban parados y se adjunto a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto el experto en armas un poco molesto.

-Shhhhh! Callense que Skipper esta durmiendo.- Dijo Kowalski en un tono bajito mientras les tapaba el pico a sus compañeros.

Rico y Cabo solo vieron a Kowalski con cara de sorprendidos.

-Entremos al laboratorio- Exclamo en voz baja mientras los empujaba hacia la entrada del laboratorio.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el cientifico tomo la perilla y la giro despacio y con cautela...luego la abrio un poco y por ahi entraron los 3, luego Kowalski la cerro. Encendio la luz de aquella habitación. Luego volteo a ver a Rico y a Cabo enojado. Luego les dijo:

-Tenian que despertarse...- Dijo el inteligente.- Yo tratando de no despertarlos y me resulto todo lo contrario-.

-¿Por que no querias que nos despertaramos?- Le dijo amablemente el mas joven.

-See...¿Por que no querias que nos despertaramos?- Le replico el experto en armas con una ceja encarcada.

-Pues por que yo ib...-El cientifico se detuvo en seco, se tapo el pico y abrio los ojos totalmente, rapidamente intento inventar una excusa.-NOO! POR NADA! Solo iba...a...mmm...- El cientifico se puso nervioso, por poco y comete una tontería.

-Ibas a ¿Qué?- Exclamo el mas joven con las aletas cruzadas y con una cara de enojo.

-Iba a...mmmmm...-El genio comenzo a sudar y a balbucear torpemente.- Este...yo...ib...este...-.

-Si intentas hecharnos una mentira...no te servira...Solo dinos ¿A que viniste?- Dijo Cabo.

-See...Dinos!- Le sonrio Rico.

-¡No se los puedo decir!- Exclamo depronto el cientifico.-Si se los digo pasaran por como yo estoy ahora: Desesperado y Ancioso...sería peligroso que se los dijera...-

El mas joven y el experto en armas cruzaron miradas y vieron a Kowalski con preocupación.

-¡Vamos Kowalski!...No puede ser tan malo...si quieres desahogarte...aqui estamos para ayudarte...puedes contar con nosotros...somos tu familia.-Le Dijo en un tono muy dulce y amable al cientifico que logro que este sonriera y que por un momento insitara a abrazarlo...pero este no lo hizo...seria algo exagerado.

-Gracias, Cabo, aprecio tu ayuda...pero es que es algo...mmmmm...que ni yo...siendo el mas inteligente...puedo sacarme de la cabeza...-Exclamo el mas alto.

De pronto, Kowalski sintio una calida briza en su cuerpo...Cabo lo estaba abrazando, el cientifico no supo que hacer en ese instante, volteaba para todos lados con una cara de recelo...asi estubo durante varios instantes, Rico solo estaba observando todo, este mismo volteo a ver al rostro al mas alto y lentamente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, Kowalski vio esto y dijo:

-¡No por favor! ¡No me abrazes!- Dijo el mas alto suplicando que Rico tampoco lo abrazara. Pero el demente no hizo caso, alzo las aletas en alto y dijo:

-¡Abrazo de oso!- Grito en voz baja y ronca.

-NOOOO!- Dijo el cientifico mientras era derribado por Rico con su gran abrazo, al cabo de unos instantes, todos estaban hechos bolas sobre Kowalski, Rico y Cabo se reian y Kowalski exclamaba:

-No...Puedo...RESPIRAR- Decia casi sin aliento el mas alto.- ¡Quitense de encima!.-Decia mientras empujaba a los dos que estaban encima de el...pero era imposible.

-¿Nos vas a platicar a que venias?- Dijo mientras abrazaba muy fuerte al mas inteligente.

-HAAAAA! ESTA BIEN...LES DIRE...¡SOLO QUITENSE!- Exigia Kowalski mientras fruncia el ceño.

Rico y Cabo se quitaron de encima de Kowalski, por consiguiente el genio respiraba aliviado y muy rápido, se puso una aleta en su pecho mientras hacia eso. Rico solo hecho una risita y Cabo lo secundo. Kowalski los miro sarcasticamente y dijo:

-Ja - Ja -Ja, que gracioso, por si no lo saben...ahi otras formas de hacer hablar a un pinguino, eehh!- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudia el polvo de las plumas y posicionaba sus aletas sobre su cintura.

-¿Como meterte un huachinango por la foza nasal derecha?- Dijo mientras veia a Kowalski picaramente. Por consiguiente Rico se hecho a reir.

-HHMMMMMM! Para que lo sepan fue en la izquierda...y ademas...no solamente existe esa forma...hay otras 2094- Dijo mientras sacaba una libreta y la hojeaba.

-Dejemonos de torturas y solo dinos ¿A que viniste aqui?- Replico el mas joven tomando su libreta y arrojandola a un lado.-Ó quieres ser abrazado de nuevo...-dijo mientras alzaba las manos hacia dirección de Kowalski.

-No, no va a ser necesario...pero de todos modos...gracias por el abrazo...ya me siento un poco mas relajado...je...- Dijo en un tono timido.

-Abacho abacho!- Exclamaba el mas loco.

-NO NO!...Rico...solo era una expresión.- Decia mientras alzaba las manos hacia enfrente suyo.

-DINOS!- Grito el mas joven.

-Esta bien...calma, calma...- Dijo dibujando una cara de recelo en su rostro.- Locos...- Se dijo para si mismo en voz baja.-Pero antes de que se los diga tienen que prometerme algo...- Dijo mientras tomaba por los hombros a los dos pinguinos. Rico y Cabo asintieron lentamente.- No le vallan a decir a nadie los que les voy a decir...incluyendo...a...Skipper...mas que nada el...¿ok?-Dijo mientras los veia a los ojos. Por consiguiente Rico y Cabo volvieron a asentir nerviosamente, de verdad era algo muy importante...por asi decirlo.

-Vengan, sientense- Dijo el mas alto señalando un lugar en donde poder sentarse. Los tres al mismo tiempo se sentaron en un área del laboratorio, formando un pequeño circulo en el suelo. Todos estaban callados...viendo a Kowalski...que se rascaba lentamente la nuca...despues de esto solto un respiro profundo...aun no estaba seguro de poder decirles.

-Y ¿Bien?- Decia el experto en armas.

-Ok...aqui voy-Dijo el mas alto en un tono muy nervioso y de preocupacion, por consiguiente dio un suspiro.

-Verán...cuando se descompuso la máquina...o bueno...cuando exploto...valga la redundancia...necesitaba piezas de remplazo para poder cambiar las que estaban dañadas...y esas piezas las iba a tomar de mis antiguos inventos fallidos...que estan en aquel rincón...y...mmmmmm ¿chicos?- Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Rico y a Cabo con una cara de recelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Cabo con una bolsa de palomitas que había sacado de quien sabe donde.

-¿Por que tienes esa bolsa de palomitas?- Le pregunto el mas alto.

-Oouu...bueno, se oia interesante la historia que saque estas palomitas...je- Dijo mientras revolvia la aleta dentro de la bolsa.

-HHmmmmm! Ok...- Exclamo el mas alto.-Como estaba diciendo...necesitaba piezas de mis otros inventos que estan en aquel rincon, (Kowalski señala), las piezas que necesitaba las anote en mi libreta...y comenze a buscar dentro de estos artefactos...pero mientras buscaba...- Kowalski se detubo, el solo se levanto y fue hacia con esos inventos, Rico y Cabo vieron esta acción y pusieron miradas de curiosidad, solo lograron ver que Kowalski estaba esculcando algo en aquellos inventos, pero no sabian que. Al cabo de varios minutos, Kowalski ya poseia la caja en sus aletas, El cientifico regreso a su respectivo lugar en donde estaban el mas joven y el experto en armas y ellos lograron ver que el mas alto tenia una caja en dichas aletas...Kowalski se sento junto a ellos y dijo:

-Mientras buscaba...¡encontre esto!- Dijo mientras azotaba en el suelo esa gran caja de aspecto pesado. Cabo y Rico miraron a Kowalski con enojo y por consiguiente dijeron:

-¿Una caja?...¿¡todo este show por una simple caja que encontraste junto a tus inventos?...Mas vale que sea por algo bueno por lo que no nos quisiste contar sobre ella...eehh!- Le exclamo el mas joven en un tono desinteresado.

-SEEE!- Le grito el experto en armas.

-Pero no solo es una caja cualquiera...- Afirmo el mas alto.

-¿Como que no es una caja cualquiera?- Pregunto el mas joven.

Kowalski solo giro muy lentamente la caja en vista a hacia cabo para que viera la pequeña nota que decia que era propiedad de Skipper y dijo:

-Esta caja...es de Skipper- Les contesto el mas alto a ambos pinguinos.

**Continuara...**


	3. Preguntas y Sorpresas

Quien sabe si había cometido un error malo o grave, pero hasta el admitia que se sentia alegre de que otros dos pinguinos estubieran involucrados junto con el en el asunto de la caja, ya ni siquiera sentia nerviosismo, se lo habia contado al mas joven y al psicopata y eso se sentia muy agradable...como si de pronto te contaran una mala noticia y que al final resulto favorable en algun aspecto, como si sientieras un calor en el vientre que te hace temblar deliciosa y placenteramente. El cientifico sentia anciedad y un gran nerviosismo que se mezclo con los que estaban al lado suyo en esa habitación, estos al igual que el mas alto comenzaron a sentir una extraña y rara sensación que los hacia cargarse con una gran e inimaginable agonia de la curiosidad acerca de ¿Qué fue y que es de la vida de Skipper? Pero a la vez sentian preocupación, si su Capitán los descubre "Con las manos en la caja" seria una gran catastrofe que solo terminaria en tragedia y discusiones pero contal de saber la infancia, adolescencia, recuerdos, amores, perdidas, familiares, fotos, objetos preciados de su gran lider...correrian el riesgo y claro...todo lo anterior mencionado era lo que ellos creian que contenia este objeto de cartón que para ellos era considerado: Una Reliquia ó un tesoro que en opinion personal de ellos...valia mas que el oro puro.

En cierto modo, Rico y Cabo se quedaron algo sorprendidos cuando Kowalski les mostro esa gran caja de aspecto viejo y maltratado...con una cuantas manchas de mugre de color cafe negriso, el mas alto solo acariciaba ese objeto de cartón lentamente...con mucha delicadeza y lentitud...mas con la punta de sus aletas... el mismo exlama sonidos placenteros: "OOoooohhh...ya quiero saber...que clase de cosas ocultas" pensaba mientras tocaba lentamente esa caja, el solo se dejaba seducir ó poseer...como quieran llamarlo. Rico y Cabo lo miraban con extrañesa y recelo, cruzaron miradas el mas joven y el experto en armas, "¿Qué le pasa a Kowalski?" Fue la pregunta que les paso por la mente a las dos aves bicoloradas. Estos tambien sentian curiosidad...pero no en extremo como le estaba pasando a Kowalski, el mas joven rompio el silencio:

-¿Que te pasa...Kowalski?-Dijo Cabo en un tono de preocupación. El cientifico solo lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Esto altero al mas pequeño.

-Siento...como si la sangre...la tubiera extremadamente caliente- Dijo el mas alto con una sonrisa rara en su pico y en un tono aparentemente alegre.-se siente, tan bien!.- Replico este mismo. Este se levanto lentamente mientras decia:

-Es como...si el destino...la hubiera puesto en mi camino...como si tratase de darme a conocer algo...algo que necesito saber.- Dijo el mas inteligente en un tono peculiar y extraño a la vez.- Y creo yo...que tiene que ver con Skipper...pienso que es lo mas probable.-Volvio a decir Kowalski al igual que antes, con un una voz de el pero que probablemente no de el. Rico se altero un poco y se alejo de Kowalski poniendose junto con Cabo, ambos lo vieron con curiosidad, por lo que veian ese ya no parecia Kowalski...mas bien parecia otra persona.

-Kowalski...tranquilo!...es solo una caja, no lo tomes tan enserio, relajate.- Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el mas alto, este mismo lo volteo a ver a los ojos, luego de varios momentos el pinguino genio ya habia reaccionado, este dijo:

-Tienes razón...lo siento...me deje llevar-Dijo en un tono timido y un tanto avergonzado.

-No te preocupes...se que sientes curiosidad, yo tambien pero no lo tomes tan extremo, solo es una caja- Dijo el mas joven mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda al pinguino genio. Este solo le sonrio y le dijo:

-Me alegra que seas tan buena persona, Cabo, eres capaz de comprender a todos- Dijo el mas alto.

Cabo le sonrio, y dijo:

-Bueno...¿Quien va a ser el primero en abrirla?- Pregunto el mas joven, por consiguiente Rico y Kowalski se vieron uno al otro con miradas que decian: "Tú abrela". Hubo un silencio total por un segundos, solo se podia escuchar el agua que estaba fuera del habitat, el sonido del agua burbujeando por las ventanas, el mas joven vio que nadie hablaba, penso que como Kowalski la habia encontrado el seria el primero en abrirla, pero no estaba del todo seguro, puesto que el todavia sentia miedo, pero al lado del mas joven y el psicopata no tanto como cuando estaba solo, Cabo volvio a romper el silencio:

-Y ¿bien?- replico el mas pequeño.-¿Nadie la va a abrir?-Exclamo.

-Aaammm...Kowaski quiele!- Dijo Rico mientras lo señalaba y lo empujaba hacia la caja.

-No! Yo no!-Replico el cientifico mientras volteaba a ver al psicopata.

-Si! tu si- Le dijo en cara el mas loco al mas alto.

-Que no!- Le grito en la cara al del copete. Ambos comenzaron a discutir y empujarse, cabo vio esto y se puso entre ellos dos, apoyando las aletas en sus estomagos.

-Tranquilos...- Dijo el mas joven pero estos no le hicieron caso y continuaron discutiendo, Cabo se empezo a desesperar, asi que a cada uno les dio un puñetazo en los estomagos, haciendo que estos se tomaran inmediatamente y gritaran de dolor:

-UUuuuuuyyyy!- Dijeron casi sin aliento. por consiguiente vieron a cabo con enojo. El mas joven solo se quito de entre ellos, dandoles las espalda para luego voltearse a verlos, ponerse las aletas en la cintura y decirles:

-No vamos a discutir por esta caja, ya todos estamos involucrados en esto, pienso yo que lo mas justo...para los 3 es...abrirla todos al mismo tiempo.- Les dijo el mas joven.- Rico y Kowalski se quedaron sorprendidos con la capacidad de razonar de Cabo, ellos pensaban que era un ingenuo, pero tenian que admitir que esa idea era muy buena.

-¿Estas de acuerdo?-Pregunto el mas alto al mas loco. Este solo asintio y se dieron la aleta para disculparse, un abrazo y listo.-Bueno...pues...abramozla!.- dijo el genio apunto de tomar la tapa que tenia la caja, pero cabo tomo la aleta de este y la detubo, el cientifico lo miro con extrañesa:

-¿Que pasa?- Dijo el cientifico

-No podemos abrirla ahora...es muy noche...ya me quiero ir a dormir, otro día la abrimos, ¿Te parece?-Dijo en un tono amable al mas alto.

-Chi-Respondio el psicopata.

-Talvez tengas razon...si, mejor la abrimos otro día.-Afirmo en un tono amable el mas alto.-Bueno la pondre a salvo, donde la deje, ¿ok?.-

-Si, claro- dijo el mas joven, por consiguiente, Kowalski tomo la caja y la puso donde estaba: En los inventos viejos, una vez que lo hizo, se devolvio con Rico y Cabo y se disponian a salir del laboratorio con cuidado, pero Cabo detuvo a Kowalski un momento:

-¿Como distraeremos a Skipper para poder ver la caja sin que entre de sorpresa?-pregunto el mas joven.

-Le dire...o bien...le mentire a skipper diciendole que necesito de su ayuda para algunas cosas para reparar el invento que construi, por consiguiente le dire a skipper que no interrumpa o que no entre al laboratorio por que vamos a estar ocupados...pues reparando el invento y listo...no mas interrupsiones.- Dijo el mas alto mientras sacaba una libreta y escribia en ella. Cabo se puso muy feliz, pareciese que Kowalski ya tenia todo planeado.

-Bien...vallamos a...dormir- Dijo mientras bostezaba. Rico al instante tambien bostezo y pues Kowalski tambien, luego de varios momentos, el mas alto tomo la perilla de la puerta, apagaron la luz y la abrieron despacio y con mucha lentitud, se escuchaba el rechinar si la abrian mucho, asi que solo la abrieron muy poco y por la entradita que se formo salieron los tres, el primero fue Rico, luego Cabo y al final Kowalski, este ultimo cerro la puerta y se agrupo con los otros que se dirigian a sus literas, todos vieron a Skipper que aun seguia durmiendo con la boca abierta, una aleta fuera de la cama, la otra en su estomago y roncando, los tres involucrados no pudieron resistirse a reir un poco en voz baja, despues todos subieron a sus literas y se dispusieron a tratar de agarrar el sueño, Kowalski se sentia muy feliz...ya podia dormir en paz y tranquilidad, justo cuando cerraba los ojos sonreia, una vez que los tenia cerrados, se acomodo en una posicion comoda, metio las manos entre sus piernas, se puso de lado y se quedo en un profundo y placentero sueño.

A la mañana siguiente (Osea Sabado), todos se levantaron tarde, Skipper fue el primero, como de costumbre el ya tenia su taza de cafe lista con un pescado dentro de esta, el solo fue hacia la escotilla y salio a tomar el Sol un momento, luego de un rato, el siguiente en levantarse fue Cabo y luego Rico, estos al igual que el capitan, subieron arriba en la isla de concreto a tomar el sol, estos vieron a su lider ahi parado con su taza de cafe, este los volteo a ver:

-Valla...por fin despiertan, holgazanes- Dijo en un tono burlon hacia sus cadetes.

-Buenos Días, Skipper-Dijo este Cabo a su lider, razón por la cual su lider lo tomo por el hombro y lo estrecho hacia su cuerpo.

-Buenos Días, Soldado- Dijo en un tono amable el capitan.

-Dias!- Dijo el psicopata.

-Buenos dias tambien para ti, Rico- Dijo de nuevo el lider.-¿Kowalski no ha despertado?.-dijo mientras miraba para todos lados en la isla de concreto.

-No, No ha despertado, sigue durmiendo-Dijo el mas joven.

-Ese Kowalski...bueno...pasar todo un día construyendo maquinas sin descanso no es cualquier cosa...seguro por eso no ha despertado.- Dijo mientras reia el lider.

Rico y Cabo se miraron con preocupacion, luego disimularon que Skipper estaba en lo cierto.

-Si, deseguro por eso no ha despertado, pero no es algo que yo sepa..jeje.- Dijo el mas joven mientras se tocaba las aletas, una con otra con las puntas de estas.

-Se...hje hje- Rio el mas loco con cara de precupación.

-Bueno muchachos, les dare el día libre...hoy estoy de buen humor...asi que, hagan lo que plascan, no me interesa.- Dijo mientras tenia una aleta en su cintura y la otra sosteniendo su taza de cafe, Rico y Cabo saludaron a su capitan, luegos estos 3 se metieron otra vez hacia el cuartel y vieron a Kowalski durmiendo como un bebé, Skipper vio esto y no pudo resistirse y grito:

-ARRIBA SOLDADO!-Grito el capitan, Kowalski solo se sobresalto, se golpeo la cabeza contra la parte superior de la litera y cayo al suelo de espaldas y dijo:

-Eh? que?...ou...si señor!-Balbuceaba el mas alto, skipper solo rio y dijo:

-Ya tenias que levantarte...son las 11:36 AM...no puedes dormir todo el día...-Exclamo el lider, Kowalski se levanto del suelo y dijo:

-Sí, skipper!- dijo mientras se ponia en una pocision erecta. Skipper solo le dijo:

-Hoy les doy el dia libre, hagan lo que quieran, si quieres sigue reparando la maquina esa que inventaste...-Dijo el lider.

-Ou...hablando de eso (voltea a ver a Cabo y a Rico y luego la devuelve a Skipper), necesito que Cabo y Rico me ayuden con unas cosas de reparación que necesito-Dijo el cientifico en un tono dudoso mientras rozaba las puntas de sus aletas contra estas mismas.

-Claro...como dije...hagan lo que quieran...es su dia libre, aprobechenlo...por que no habra otro en mucho tiempo- Dijo el lider mientras veia a todos al rostro.

-Y otra cosita mas...no queremos interrupciones...queremos acabar de reparar la maquina hoy mismo...¿si?-Le dijo el mas alto a su capitan, skipper solo asintio y les sonrio a todos:

-Me da gusto que ayuden a Kowalski...tal vez aprendan algo tortolos! Jaja!-Dijo Skipper en un tono burlon.-Bueno, vere un rato la televisión, para entretenerme un rato.-Dijo Skipper.

-Esta bien, si..si, Ok,.-Dijeron los involucrados al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, uuh, vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.-Dijo Kowalski al mas joven y al psicopata, ellos solo caminaron tranquilamente hasta el laboratorio, el mas alto abrio la puerta y todos entraron a la dicha habitación, Cabo fue el último en entrar y por consiguiente el cerró la puerta. Este mismo solo recargo una aleta sobre dicha puerta y se froto el rostro con la otra, luego la dejo caer como si estubiera cansado, Rico vio esto y se le acerco, lo tomo por el hombro y le pregunto:

-¿Qué pacha?-Dijo el mas loco, Cabo solo lo vio al rostro y dijo en un tono preocupante:

-Siento que algo va a pasar...algo tragico entre Skipper y Kowalski cuando abramos esa caja, y me temo que sera horrible.- Dijo el mas joven, Rico solo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, luego le acaricio la cabeza y le respondio:

-Naaa! Todo va a etar bien! No te preocupe!.-Le dijo amablemente Rico a Cabo.

-Sabes...tienes razon, no deberia preocuparme.-Dijo el mas joven mientras se rascaba la nuca. Luego vio a Kowalski en el monton de inventos tratando de sacar la caja.- ¿Ya podemos abrir la caja?.- Pregunto el mas joven. Kowalski le respondio:

-Ya casi, solo que la saque de aqui y listo...solo que...esta...atorada!-Exclamo el cientifico usando todas sus fuerzas, luego de varios segundos, logro ya sacarla de aquel monton de inventos, dijo:

-Bien, pues aqui esta ya...la caja-Dijo el mas alto con preocupación. El señalo un lugar donde se iban a sentar los tres, en circulo, una vez que se sentaron, Kowalski puso la caja enmedio de todos:

-Bueno pues...abramosla- Dijo el mas joven. Al cabo de varios instantes, todos pusieron sus aletas en la tapa de la caja, se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos, se podia observar facilmente el nerviosismo en cada uno de sus rostros:

-Bien...a la cuenta de tres...-Dijo el cientifico.

-Uo-Dijo el psicopata-

-Dos- Dijo el mas joven.

-TRES!- Grito el mas alto, por consiguiente todos levantaron la tapa de la caja...pero al momento que lo hicieron todos cerraron los ojos, nadie estaba viendo la caja, Kowalski dijo:

-¿Tienen cerrados los ojos...verdad?-Pregunto el cientifico.

-Sii!- Dijeron el mas joven y el mas loco al mismo tiempo, Kowalski solo suspiro enojado y respondio:

-HHmmm...bien, a la cuenta de tres los abriremos, ¿OK?- Dijo un poco molesto.

-Si, esta bien.-Dijeron Cabo y Rico al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

-Una, Dos y TRES!-Grito el mas alto, luego, todos abrieron los ojos...lentamente y muy despacio y voltearon la mirada hacia el piso, donde estaba la caja, se quedaron impresionados al poder observar el interior de esta:

-Oh, WOW!-Exclamo el mas joven.

-Si, WOW!-Replico el mas alto.

-Waauu- Contesto el experto en armas.

-No puedo creer que...Skipper tenga...un DIARIO-Dijo en un tono sorprendido el mas alto, Cabo le dijo:

-Mira, las medallas de la academia militar de skipper- Dijo mientras alzaba unas pocas hacia la vista de los otros y rapidamente las devolvia a donde estaban.

-Wau, un album de foto-Dijo mientras señalaba una especie de libro.

-y ¿Que hacen estos juguetes aqui?-Pregunto el mas alto.

-Oh, una carpeta azul-Dijo el mas joven.

-Wow! Un...sueter-Dijo Kowalski.

-Jaja! Una manta...azul- Rio el mas pequeño.

-Hhmmm, ¿una carta?- Dijo el mas alto.

-Mira! Su uniforme de cuando estaba en la academia militar- Dijo el mas joven.

-Mire! Una Fotos!- Dijo el mas loco mientras tomaba unas fotos que estaban dispersadas por la caja, el las alzo hacia Cabo Y Kowalski, tomaron una cada uno (Eran 3), ellos las vieron:

-OH...POR...DIOS!...ES...¿SKIPPER?- Gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo, luego cruzaron miradas con las bocas abiertas.

**Continuara...**

_**"Entre muchas otras cosas encontraron en esa caja, nunca antes habian pensado que skipper ocultaría tantos secretos, por algo es que no se los conto, lo único que se preguntaban era: ¿Como obtuvo su capitan estas cosas?, a partir del siguiente capitulo, viajaremos al pasado de Skipper, Que fue de su niñez, Adolescencia, Años universitarios, Años en la academia militar, familiares, perdidas, amores, ¿Como se conocieron todos?, ¿Que les paso a Manfredi y a Johnson?, ¿Como llegaron al Zoo? y mucho más. No se pueden perder el siguiente capitulo"**_


End file.
